


Magic And Stethoscopes

by Wangpuppy



Series: Doctors And What Not to do as One [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor!Hyunwoo, Doctor/Nurse, Established Relationship, M/M, nurse!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Minhyuk is Hyunwoo's favorite nurse, for multiple reasons





	Magic And Stethoscopes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a while ago on my hospital au i did for jookyun, someone asked if i'd be doing a continuation, and i told them no, but afterwards it got me thinking and then this series was born. So, nice reader, i'm terribly sorry for lying to you.  
> Anyway, enjoy this shitty thing i just randomly thought up one day, and for any of you hyungwonho shippers; stay tuned for the next instalment to this series

Minhyuk giggles as the doctor in front of him awkwardly tries to get his patient to calm down, the frantic toddler screaming for help as Hyunwoo nears him with a needle in hand.

The poor kid looks scared shitless, and Hyunwoo is only making it worse with every word that leaves his unhelpful lips. And they call Minhyuk the blabber mouth.

It's almost endearing to him how bad Hyunwoo is at this.

The boy's mother watches with confusion, most likely wondering why a doctor who's been dealing with kids for three years doesn't know how to appease a child yet, and Minhyuk would wonder too if he didn't already know why.

"May I, Dr. Son?" The perky brunet steps into the room, drawing all the attention to himself, the four year old no longer crying for his mother. 

Hyunwoo nods, not that Minhyuk would even need any permission, the other does whatever the hell he wants because it isn't like Hyunwoo would tell him otherwise, and he smiles cheerily as he practically skips over to the chubby kid. 

"Well hello there, Bonhwa, how are you doing today?" Minhyuk crouches down to the little boy's eye level, Hyunwoo watching in near awe as the said kid wipes at his eyes and puts on a total different reaction for his nurse.

Instead of the fussy little demon Hyunwoo had been trying to work with for the past half hour, a boy he's never seen before sits on the bed, idly playing with the thin protection under him.

"Not good." Bonhwa mumbles tiredly, his little episode most likely haven exhausted him. It had exhausted Hyunwoo, that's for sure.

"How old are you?" Minhyuk asks him, reaching over to pinch his cheeks, totally forgetting that he really shouldn't be touching some random child's face, especially when they're sick. Common hospital etiquette, really. But, Minhyuk has never listened to rules anyway, so the other doesn't even bother trying to tell him off. 

However, contrary to what Hyunwoo thought would happen, the boy's mother who is currently seated right beside her son, smiles encouragingly when he looks back at her in question, making sure it's okay to talk to this stranger. "I just turned four years old a few days ago!" He announces happily, Hyunwoo wondering just how Minhyuk does this.

It doesn't matter who the person is, just give Minhyuk a few seconds to work his magic and anyone will be instantly entranced. He must have some type of voodoo powers, as that is the only reasonable explanation to how he can do this. 

(Unfortunately for Hyunwoo, the nurse took it a bit too far with him.)

"Wow, what a big boy!" Minhyuk exclaims, going into a whole spiel on how big boys are supposed to be brave and all of that.

Hyunwoo doesn't really care for the, in his opinion, stupid rundown, as he only focuses on Minhyuk's smile he would otherwise call childish whenever the two are alone, and his dark brown eyes that melt Hyunwoo's poor heart everytime they light up when Minhyuk would get excited about something.

God, is he beautiful.

Hyunwoo sighs, leaning against the wall as he crosses his muscular arms over his chest, watching Minhyuk do his thing. "Now, you're gonna let the doctor give you your shot, because you're a big boy, right?" He asks slowly, smiling and nodding when Bonhwa agrees with him. 

It's only after a short shriek and ten fingers with a deadly grip on them later, that Bonhwa has successfully received his shots needed to return to school, and a spongebob band-aid on his upper arm that he continuously obsesses over to his not so interested mother.

It almost makes all of that unnecessary arguing and screeching earlier worth it, the way Bonhwa and his mom walk out hand in hand, talking about the blue raspberry lollipop he'll be getting later on, courtesy of Minhyuk and his good word he put in at the front desk.

"You're magic, you know that?" He mutters, shaking his head in disbelief as his nurse only disagrees with him as he cleans up the hospital bed and tools he'd used on the patient he can't just throw away.

"I am not, you're just terrible with kids." The brunet laughs to himself, biting his bottom lip slick with no doubt the bubble gum chapstick Hyunwoo walked in on him applying in the lounge room when his work hours were first starting.

"Gee, thanks Min." Hyunwoo scoffs, getting ready to just leave but is stopped shorts by one of Minhyuk's warm hugs, arms coming from behind him to wrap around his much larger body. "No, don't leave, I'm sorry to make you feel so upset." And he knows that Minhyuk doesn't feel the least bit remorseful, but the knowledge doesn't take away from the tingly feeling he gets whenever his boyfriend tries to jokingly comfort him. He wasn't even actually upset, what he says is true after all, and he was only going to get them both some coffee, but just knowing Minhyuk would never let him leave upset makes his insides embarrassingly warm, and he will never, ever, ever let the other know that.

"You're such a little shit, you know that?" He smiles, even though Minhyuk can't see it as he has his face burried in Hyunwoo's broad shoulders, and he's glad because it's the smile he gets whenever Minhyuk does something charmingly annoying, the one where he can't even see and his jaw starts to hurt with the force of it, the smile only Minhyuk gives him and doesn't really know of.

It's that gross mushy smile that comes with ugly little butterflies that only a teenage girl would have with her first boyfriend, and a rush in his heart that used he to worry about when he had first met Minhyuk.

It's gross, so gross that Hyunwoo always misses it when Minhyuk isn't near. 

"I know," he hears the said male mumble into his back, Hyunwoo leaning his own head back to lean on Minhyuk's soft brown hair, glad he doesn't have another appointment for at least an hour or so from now.

He goes to try and walk away, feeling ready to throw up with how many butterflies swarm his insides, when Minhyuk beats him to it, like he knows the pain he causes his boyfriend. "We got a short while until our next patient, Doctor Hyunwoo," he starts, hands sneaking their way inside his white coat to rub along Hyunwoo's chest. "And, I'm pretty sure this room is available for the next hour or so." He finishes, the older knowing exactly what his boyfriend is getting at, and he wants to cringe at the way Minhyuk tries to hit on him, like he doesn't have a ring on promising that Hyunwoo is already all his for the taking.

Unfortunately for his Jr. Hyunwoo, as Minhyuk weirdly calls it sometimes, he knows nothing is going to happen, as they are in a hospital which is beyond nasty and will not be doing his fiance on a bed where a child just was. Still, the flirting was funny, and enjoys the exaggerated wink Minhyuk gives him after Hyunwoo sends him away with a kiss, the other off to see his best friend who also happens to be a nurse at the hospital. 

"Ugh, Jooheon was right. You shouldn't ever get involved with people at your work. Damn you Minhyuk," Hyunwoo mutters, meaning none of the words he says, rushing of to see what else needed to be done around the place.

He reaches to feel at his stupid heart, because it is beating too fast again and it always concerns him, when he realizes his stethoscope is no longer where he left it hanging, and groans loud enough for the entire west wing to hear him and his problems. 

Minhyuk really is magic. And a little shit, but mostly magic.


End file.
